Battle Brady Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Battle Brady | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Norman Steinberg | Inker2_1 = Norman Steinberg | Synopsis2 = Battle and Socko have a troop of enemy soldiers pinned down in a fox hole and are surprised when the Chinese soldiers suddenly surrender. However this proves to be a ruse to draw out the two Americans and soon they are exchanging gunfire again, but Battle manages to wipe them all out. In the aftermath of the battle, the pair get into their usual argument about the 97 dollars that Socko owes Battle. As they advance through the field, they run into another troop of Chinese soldiers and once again they surrender when Battle and Socko begin firing at them. Socko is once more convinced that they are unarmed but Battle's keep eye spots a grenade about to be tossed and Battle shoots it while it is still in the hands of the enemy. The blast wipes out the three Chinese soldiers. As they inspect the wreckage of the blast an entire army of Chinese soldier appear and their commanding officer orders them to surrender. However, the pair come across a machine gun, but without a mount Battle is stuck resting it on Socko's back in order to shoot. They manage to wipe out the enemy troops and then once more devolve into their usual argument as they press onward back to base. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sgt. Socko Swenski's Combat Course! Lesson One: The Flame Thrower | Writer3_1 = Henry P. Chapman | Penciler3_1 = Syd Shores | Inker3_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis3 = Sgt. Socko Swenski gives a demonstration of how flame throwers work and how they are used in the battle field. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Battle Brady | Writer4_1 = Henry P. Chapman | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis4 = Battle Brady and Socko Swenski are pressing through enemy territory once more arguing about the money that Socko owes Battle when Brady suddenly hears the sound of hooves. Socko believes that Battle is hearing things when they suddenly come upon two Chinese soldiers riding on horse back. Battle manages to down one of the riders and climb onto the horses back while Socko fights off another. The third horseman manages to flee and Battle uses his newly obtained horse to chase after him. However, the Chinese soldier rides off a cliff, preferring death to capture. When Battle doubles back to Socko, the two decide to check out where the horses came from. When Socko mounts his horse it suddenly runs off in a mad dash. Inspecting his own horse, Battle finds that there is a bur under it's saddle and realizes that this is how the Chinese get their horses to run so fast. Following after Socko on foot he finds that his comrade has been captured by Chinese soldiers. The commanding officer tries to get information from Socko, but he refuses to talk. Finding an entire coral of horses, Battle jumps a Chinese sentry and steals his uniform. He then uses this to disguise himself long enough to get close enough to the horses to send them on a stampede, trampling the Chinese soldiers and rescuing Socko. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}